


О зубных протезах и тонкостях взаимоотношений

by JJeyWill



Series: Вампирский трэш [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crack, Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Vampires, trash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Кто ищет, тот всегда найдёт.





	О зубных протезах и тонкостях взаимоотношений

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на осенние ШВ 2017 на diary.ru

Длинный ворс шубы щекотал лицо и всё норовил залезть в нос и заставить чихнуть. Кенма пытался отвернуться, но шуба Куроо колыхалась при ходьбе, и толком избегать прикосновений не получалось. Если только вырваться из рук… Но вырываться было лень, и Кенма решил, что проще перетерпеть. В конце концов, нести его собирались недалеко. Вскоре послышались возбуждённые голоса, а на проплывающее внизу напольное покрытие упал луч света из приоткрытой двери в гостиную. Куроо распахнул дверь пинком.

— Семейный портрет! — провозгласил он и промаршировал в комнату, придерживая Кенму, почти небрежно перекинутого через плечо.

Кенма был в своём охотничьем платье, и, так как несли его ногами вперёд, задравшаяся пышная юбка наверняка открывала отличный вид на ноги в чулках. Ну да и ладно. Здесь уже всё равно все всё видели. Куроо обошёл заполненный диван и встал позади, так и не снимая Кенму с плеча. 

— Куро, — произнес тот после паузы, — опусти меня.

— Детка, ну не при всех же! — отозвался Куроо и хохотнул. — Хотя, если ты правда хочешь…

Кенма ответил тяжёлым вздохом. Впрочем, Куроо не стал продолжать издеваться и всё-таки аккуратно опустил его на пол. Кенма одёрнул перекосившееся платье и оглянулся без особого интереса. А. Ну, может, не все всё видели: незнакомый лохматый парень таращился на него из-за мольберта почти круглыми глазами. Кенма с трудом подавил ещё один вздох. Так значит и правда портрет. Позирование. Стоять не шевелясь чёрт знает сколько времени, какая скука. Надо было крепче держаться за приставку: возможно, тогда Куроо пришлось бы уносить Кенму вместе с ней и с телевизором, к которому она была подсоединена.

— Нет, давай-ка… — сказал явно испытывающий больше энтузиазма по поводу происходящего Куроо, вновь поднял Кенму и усадил на спинку дивана. Робко сидевший с угла Шибаяма с готовностью подвинулся, предоставляя место кенминым ногам. — А то такую красоту — и плохо видно, — Куроо оглядел Кенму с широкой довольной усмешкой и погладил по затянутой в сетку коленке.

Кенма вновь уныло посмотрел на художника. Затем его посетила идея.

— Куро, у этого мольберта задняя сторона свободна, и на ней вполне можно повесить телевизор. Иначе я отказываюсь здесь часами сидеть.

Куроо хмыкнул.

— Да, пожалуй, и правда придётся пойти на такую сделку. 

Он встал вплотную позади, и Кенма не преминул тут же откинуться на его плечо, чтобы не приходилось беспокоиться о поддерживании равновесия. Если Куроо хочет, чтобы Кенма тут сидел, то пусть тогда сам и держит. Впрочем, Куроо и не возражал.

Вокруг бурлила подготовка к позированию. На противоположном конце дивана Лев, нацепивший свой лучший «вампирский» плащ, старательно раскладывал его вокруг себя красивыми складками и то и дело дёргал за рукав стоящего рядом Яку, чтобы тот оценил. На очередном дёрганье Яку вполне предсказуемо не выдержал и от души выкрутил Льву ухо, заставив завопить и замахать руками, уничтожая все плоды своих трудов. Стоявший рядом с Куроо Ямамото всё двигал плечами, задирал подбородок и поворачивался то немного одним боком, то другим, явно пытаясь принять позу наиболее крутую и мужественную. По мнению Кенмы, для этого ему сначала требовалось снять меховую жилетку, которую тот таскал в знак уважения к нездоровой страсти Куроо. Если эта жилетка, конечно, ещё не приросла к самому Ямамото — Кенма не помнил, когда последний раз видел его без неё. Инуока чуть перетаптывался на месте, явно с нетерпением ожидая, когда же их начнут рисовать. Сидящий по центру дивана Некомата благостно улыбался, прищурив глаза и, возможно, вообще дремал — хотя с этим древним хитрым стариком никогда нельзя было быть уверенным. Кенма бы даже не удивился, если бы вся эта затея была изначально его идеей. У ног Некоматы на полу сидел Фукунага и неотрывно смотрел на художника, немало того этим нервируя. Только Наой и Кай сохраняли приятное расслабленное спокойствие.

— Куроо-сан! Вам с Кенмой по центру надо… — вдруг спохватился Ямамото, перестав вертеться, но Куроо лишь отмахнулся от него.

— Не стоит. Мы и тут отлично смотримся, — затем он наклонился к уху Кенмы: — Потерпи, сегодня недолго, только набросок сделают. Зато потом будет как в лучших старинных домах.

Кенма сильно сомневался, что их компания выглядит сообразно вампирской аристократии, но вдруг понял, что не против посмотреть на результат. Если художник до конца доживёт, конечно же, или ещё что-нибудь не пойдёт прахом.

 

Лицо Наоя выражало вежливую толику неловкости, долженствующую означать, что вопрос был деликатным.

— Вчера… — медленно начал он, — Некомата-сан оставил тут кое-что. Я прошу вас это отыскать и вернуть.

— Не вопрос, — тряхнул чёлкой Куроо и даже сел в кресле чуть прямее. — Всё найдём в кратчайшие сроки.

Некомату Куроо уважал и готов был стараться.

— Очень на вас рассчитываю, — кивнул Наой.

Повисла пауза.

— Может, вы скажете, что нужно искать? — не дождавшись пояснений, поинтересовался Кенма. 

Сам он предпочёл бы разобраться с делом побыстрее просто для того, чтобы вновь иметь возможность вернуться к видеоиграм. А ведь ещё надо бы сходить на охоту. Слишком много забот для одной ночи.

— Да… — Наой поджал губы. 

И замолчал.

Кенму обуяло нехорошее предчувствие. Ни о чём хорошем нельзя было так молчать. Молчание длилось, и вместе с ним всё выше ползла видимая бровь Куроо. Наконец Наой будто пришёл в себя, тряхнул головой и посмотрел на них строго:

— Я прошу вас отнестись к вопросу предельно серьёзно и сдерживать свои эмоциональные реакции.

Предчувствия усилились, а бровь Куроо практически слилась с шевелюрой.

— Некомата-сан потерял свою… запасную… челюсть, — с видимым усилием закончил Наой. 

На лице Куроо тут же отразилась титаническая борьба уважения и безумного желания заржать. Последнее, видимо, побеждало, потому что он просто покивал, не решаясь ответить вслух. Даже сам Кенма был вынужден прикусить губу изнутри, чтобы не фыркнуть.

— Почему бы ему просто не заказать новую? — предложил он несколько секунд спустя, когда перестал сомневаться в ровности своего голоса.

Наой покачал головой.

— Нет, это был особый заказ, и повторить его будет крайне проблематично. В основном потому, что исполнителя уже нет среди живых. 

На взгляд Кенмы, вполне достаточно было бы обратиться в любую хорошую клинику, предложив солидную сумму денег — наверняка они не откажут. Но кто знает, вдруг и правда с этой челюстью какие-то особые заморочки. Что ж, значит, придётся искать.

— Рассчитываю на вас, — повторил Наой и распрощался.

Куроо мужественно выдержал паузу достаточную, чтобы тот успел выйти из комнаты и отойти подальше, прежде чем начать фыркать и хрюкать, содрогаясь всем телом, а затем не выдержал и загоготал в голос. Наверняка Наой всё же слышал. Такое сложно не услышать.

— Куро… 

Но тот только всхлипывал и вяло махал рукой, уткнувшись лицом в рукав шубы. Кенма пожал плечами и подошёл к шкафу. Пожалуй, пока Куроо пытается просмеяться, он лучше переоденется. Возможно, получится даже сбежать на охоту: Кенме вовсе не улыбалось ползать по всему дому в поисках утраченной челюсти.

— Чельахахах. . ахах… Рехахально?.. Пфахахах…

Возможно, Куроо уже требовалась кислородная маска, так он задыхался. Впрочем, в их случае всё должно было быть в порядке, так как то, что мёртво, умереть не может. По крайней мере, от смеха.

Кенма стянул с себя домашнюю одежду и втиснулся в платье. Вспомнил про молнию на спине, попытался справиться с ней самостоятельно, но проиграл. Вот и накрылась попытка побега. Надо купить новое, с молнией сбоку, чтобы застёгивать без чужой помощи. Хотя было что-то в тех моментах, когда Куроо аккуратно тянул крохотный замочек вверх до самой шеи Кенмы, а потом плавно оглаживал по затянутым тканью бокам обеими руками. Было бы… немного жаль этого лишиться. Впрочем, купив новое платье, он вовсе не обязан выбрасывать старое. Главное, не увязнуть в этих играх с переодеваниями. Кенма взял в руки чулки и посмотрел на них недовольно. Вот от чего бы он точно отказался с радостью, но без них, к сожалению, костюм готической лолиты был заметно неполон и работал хуже. Одно радовало: вместо каблуков можно было обойтись туфлями на платформе.

Кенма заканчивал натягивать второй чулок, когда знакомые руки мягко обняли за плечи.

— Ты думаешь, в этом наряде поиски пройдут успешнее? — поинтересовался Куроо, касаясь губами его уха.

Дыхание Куроо всё ещё не полностью выровнялось после приступа безумного смеха и ложилось на кожу щекотными выдохами. Одной рукой он скользнул вниз, пробрался под юбку Кенмы и подцепил пальцами край чулок. Хорошо хоть шубу в кресле оставил. Кенма шлёпнул его по руке.

— Я только что переоделся. Отстань.

— О, я готов потом сам одеть тебя обратно, тебе даже делать ничего не придётся.

Куроо зарылся лицом в его волосы, потёрся щекой, поцеловал. Притянул к себе плотнее. Рука тем временем никуда не убралась и уже поглаживала кожу под резинкой.

— А поиски?

— Подождут немного. Не думаю, что Некомате нечем кусать, в конце концов, эта челюсть же была вроде как запасной. Обожаю твои чулки.

— Ненавижу.

— Абсолютно шикарно смотрятся. Носи их всегда.

— Сам носи.

Куроо хмыкнул.

— Увы, на мне это будет выглядеть несколько иначе.

Кенма представил на секунду Куроо в чулках и содрогнулся.

— Да уж. 

Меж тем, Куроо уже вовсю уделял внимание шее Кенмы, покрывая её поцелуями и время от времени прихватывая зубами, чуть надавливая на кожу клыками. Это возымело некоторый эффект, Кенма в конце концов перестал думать о том, чтобы вырваться, и склонил голову на бок, давая лучший доступ.

— Знаешь, если ты так не хочешь раздеваться, у меня есть одна идея, — выдохнул Куроо пару минут спустя.

Ещё раз нежно сжал Кенму в объятиях, а затем плавно опустился на пол у его ног. Глянул вверх с хитроватым прищуром, задрал юбку у платья и нырнул под неё. Кенма прикусил губу и вынужден был опереться руками о дверцу шкафа, когда почувствовал дыхание и щекотное касание кончиков волос на внутренней стороне бедра.

— Не задохнись там, — пробормотал он, чувствуя, как, несмотря на всю пошлость жеста, поднимается возбуждение внутри.

Вместо ответа Куроо коснулся его, заставляя расставить ноги пошире, и принялся так жарко и влажно целовать, что Кенма очень скоро пожалел о том, что вынужден стоять. Колени слабели стремительно и уже начинали дрожать. Если так пойдёт и дальше, то Кенма просто-напросто завалится на Куроо сверху, будучи не в силах удержаться на ногах. Хотя Куроо это, скорее всего, только польстит. Очередной раз.

Куроо, тем временем, уже задрал платье выше по талии и стягивал с Кенмы трусы. Пришлось ненадолго прерваться, чтобы скинуть их полностью, после чего Куроо приступил к тому, за чем, собственно, под юбку и забирался. Кенма не смог удержать короткого стона, когда губы обхватили чувствительную головку члена и скользнули дальше, вбирая его почти целиком. Кенма невольно прогнулся от удовольствия и закрыл глаза. Руки Куроо тоже не бездействовали и теперь крепко и собственнически сжимали и мяли ягодицы Кенмы, посылая по телу дополнительные волны наслаждения. И, проклятье, Кенма давно знал, что в отличие от попыток шутить, кое в чём другом язык Куроо был действительно хорош.

— Куро… ммм… ахх… Я сейчас сяду тебе на голову…

Ответный короткий смешок без отрыва от процесса заставил Кенму содрогнуться и практически исполнить свою угрозу. Чёртов Куроо и его чёртова настойчивость. Он никогда не отступает насовсем и всегда получает то, что хочет, всегда знает как надо, сколько и когда, с ним невозможно справиться, наглый, приставучий, нежный, страстный, родной, его, да, так, да!..

Кенма всё-таки завалился в итоге, и приходил в себя уже в объятиях посмеивающегося Куроо, притянувшего его к себе на колени.

— Не передумал насчёт раздевания?

— Нет. Челюсти ждут. И охота, — Кенма пересел на пол и потянулся к ширинке Куроо. — И только попробуй сейчас запачкать мне платье.

— Ну, это уж не только от меня зависит!

 

— Я собрал вас здесь, чтобы вы нашли вставную челюсть Некоматы. Задание простое и понятное, так что вперёд, она должна быть где-то в доме. Вместе мы обыщем всё довольно быстро. А, и на будущее: забудьте об этом эпизоде по окончании и никогда не поминайте вслух. Если же кто сболтнёт лишнего, — Куроо посмотрел прицельно на Льва, — то проведёт в своём гробу пару до-о-олгих лет безвылазно. 

В гостиной повисла тишина такая плотная, что, казалось, её можно было потрогать руками. На лицах у присутствующих отражалась разная степень шокированности, и только Фукунага со своим обычным ничего не выражающим лицом следил за трепыхающейся под потолком летучей мышью — одной из тех, что недавно неизвестно где наловил и напустил «для атмосферности» в дом Лев. Объявление действительно практически било наотмашь своей внезапностью, но, в принципе, Кенма был с Куроо согласен. Искать всем вместе куда эффективнее, чем только двоим, а чтобы найти, надо знать, что именно ищешь. И приватность в некоторой мере сохраняется: после чётко озвученной просьбы вряд ли кто станет болтать. Ну, кроме, разве что, Льва, но тут оставалось только положиться на Яку и на то, что тот просто отдаст приказ и удержит Льва волей обратившего. 

Яку как раз отмер первым, и задал явно мучивший всех вопрос:

— У Некоматы нет своих зубов?

— Без понятия. Нам было сказано, это вроде как запаска, — Куроо пожал плечами, поправил сползшую с одного шубу, а затем хлопнул в ладоши. — Так, ладно, хватит разговорчиков. За дело!

Народ зашевелился и стал медленно расходиться. Кай вместе с Инуокой и Шибаямой отправились на второй этаж в комнаты, в которых жил Некомата, пока гостил здесь, Ямамото взял на себя коридоры, а Льва Яку вытолкал во двор — поискать вокруг дома. Кенма с Куроо остались в гостиной, как и Фукунага. Впрочем, последнего больше интересовала летучая мышь, нежели поиски.

— Ещё художник, — сказал Кенма, осматривая диван и пол вокруг. — На случай, если в доме так и не найдём.

— Думаешь, он мог забрать?

— Всё возможно.

— Ну, он по-любому сюда ещё вернётся, так что мы с него спросим.

Кенма сел на диван и поднял одну из подушек, заглянул под неё. Челюсти или чего-то похожего видно не было. Хотя, наверное, она должна была быть в каком-то футляре… Некомата был стар, очень стар. Старейший вампир из всех, кого знал Кенма. Но, хоть в последние годы он и начал немного сдавать, никто не стал бы называть его дряхлым. С Некоматой считались. Он был силён. И тут вдруг эта челюсть. Кенма ощутил лёгкие проблески любопытства. Вряд ли зубы у Некоматы выпали от старости, с вампирами такого не происходит. Наверное. Скорее всего, тут была иная история, включавшая в себя, к примеру, охотника. Кенма передёрнул плечами. Самыми худшими воспоминаниями всей его долгой жизни были воспоминания о том, как они с Куроо однажды прятались от напавшего на их след охотника. Нет. Только не снова. Он почувствовал, как от одной мысли холодеет кожа, заостряются ногти и начинают расти клыки. Но нет, нет, вряд ли. Судя по словам Наоя, челюсть у Некоматы появилась не сейчас, а раньше. Возможно, даже пару-тройку десятилетий назад…

— Хэййй, — Куроо плюхнулся на диван рядом с Кенмой и притянул его к себе. Явно почувствовал настроение. — Что такое, детка? Что стряслось?

— Вспомнил про охотника.

Куроо застыл на мгновение, потом выдохнул со смешком.

— Нет уж, это вряд ли. Я бы знал, Некомата бы мне сказал. 

Это было разумным предположением, и Кенма постепенно расслабился. Но всё равно некоторое время отстраняться от Куроо не спешил. Даже шуба сейчас не раздражала, мех тепло и знакомо щекотал открытые участки кожи, успокаивая. Однако ж ночь была не бесконечна.

— Ты не ищешь.

— Кто бы говорил. Пока ты сидел на диване и измышлял ужасы, я успел полкомнаты осмотреть.

— Что-то я сомневаюсь в тщательности столь быстрого осмотра. И, к тому же, у пропажи больше шансов обнаружиться именно здесь, а не где-то в углу. 

— Тогда давай копать.

Куроо наконец разомкнул объятия и поднял вторую подушку, заглянул под неё. 

В стороне Фукунага прыгнул с пола на висящую на потолке мышь, но промахнулся.

 

— Хм, — Куроо побарабанил пальцами по краю стола. — Что ж. Думаю, в таком случае стоит навестить нашего мёртвописца. 

Ни в доме, ни рядом с ним заветной челюсти не нашлось. Для надёжности они обыскали всё по второму разу, но результат был тем же. Теперь действительно оставался только вариант с художником, и не было смысла откладывать эту встречу.

— Ямамото! Поедешь с нами, как устрашающий элемент. И как водитель.

Ямамото гордо расправил плечи. Да, этот тигровый мех на нём действительно мог запросто устрашить человека с хорошим вкусом, признал Кенма. Однако…

— С нами?

— Прокатимся, детка! — Куроо приобнял его за плечи и повлек к дверям. — Почти культурная программа. 

— Я предпочел бы культурную программу с участием приставки.

— Как раз захватил для тебя переносной вариант, — улыбнулся Куроо и выудил из глубин шубы PSP. 

По пути они заехали по-быстрому перекусить в один из клубов, и Кенма имел сомнительное удовольствие наблюдать, как Ямамото пытается использовать вампирское очарование на девушках. Меховая жилетка всё ещё была на нём, так что это не особенно работало. А гипнотическому взгляду заметно мешали не менее приросшие к телу тёмные очки. Ну и неплохо было бы всё же разговаривать, а не молча пялиться на объект. Безнадежно.

— Кро-о-ошка, какая ты сла-а-аденькая! — сопел над ухом очередной обед. — Хорошая малышка! 

Кенма скривился, развернулся к нему и быстрым движением слегка придушил, заставив заткнуться. Да, охота теперь почти не требовала усилий, но зато приходилось выслушивать вот такое. Надо бы разработать стратегию, как этих сальностей избежать.

Куроо нахапал в обе руки девиц, которых не отпугивала шуба, и развалился на соседнем диване, видимо, решая, с какой начать. Девицы глупо хихикали и щекотали его длинными накрашенными ноготками. Куроо цвел самодовольством. Видели бы они его, когда он груминг своей одёжке устраивает — явно подрастеряли бы восторг. Кенма поморщился вторично и завалил свою добычу на диван куда грубее, чем могла бы сделать настоящая девушка. К счастью, никому вокруг не было до этого дела. 

Похотливый толстяк лишился несколько большего количества крови, чем было необходимо, и Кенму слегка вело, когда он пошёл вытаскивать Куроо из клубка девиц. Те пребывали в счастливом полуобмороке: Куроо успел отпить от обеих.

— Не хочешь с Торой поделиться? — поинтересовался Кенма, глядя на всю эту картину сверху вниз.

— Не хочу. Он и сам прекрасно справится, — ответил Куроо с ленивой улыбкой.

— Тогда стряхни с себя остатки еды и поехали.

Договорив, Кенма опомнился, но было уже поздно. Улыбка Куроо расползлась настолько, что грозила покинуть пределы лица.

— Оооооо!

Кенма развернулся и направился к выходу.

— Оооооо! — неслось ему вслед.

Какая досада. Охотясь в одиночку, Кенма подзабыл, почему не любил это делать вместе с Куроо, и теперь снова попался. Тот догнал его быстро, сгреб в охапку, практически отрывая от пола.

— Оооооо!

— Ты другие буквы знаешь?

— Коне-е-ечно. Я много букв знаю, особенно о том, как я рад, что сколько бы ни минуло столетий…

— Куро.

— …ты всё так же очаровательно…

— Куро!

— …продолжаешь меня ревновать.

— Я не продолжаю. Не ревную. Отпусти меня.

Кенма возмущённо выдохнул и рванулся из удерживавших его рук. Куроо позволил ему выскользнуть, но не дал убежать, следуя за ним по пятам. Прохладный ночной воздух чуть остудил кипящие внутри эмоции, и Кенма сперва замедлил шаг, а затем и вовсе остановился. Куроо остался за спиной, Кенма слышал его тихое дыхание. И чувствовал взгляд — тот самый. Кенма терпеть не мог, когда его подлавливали на проявлении чувств. И взгляд — это просто нечестно. Ласковые пальцы коснулись загривка.

— Детка.

Кенма дёрнул плечом. Пальцы погладили ещё, затем сменились губами. Куроо мягко притянул его к себе, продолжая зарываться носом в его волосы на затылке. Сердиться при этом становилось всё более проблематично, да и выпитая кровь давала о себе знать, и Кенма в итоге сдался, расслабляясь. Куроо довольно вздохнул, затягивая его глубже в объятия. Неподалёку шумела ночная жизнь, раздавались голоса, но конкретно здесь, в маленьком переулке за углом, не было никого кроме них двоих. Кенма, запрокинув голову, смотрел в подсвеченное городскими огнями тёмное небо. Где-то там далеко вверху прятались звёзды.

— Знаешь, о чём я думаю? — спросил Куроо.

— М?

— Когда мы найдём эту челюсть, я отвезу её к Некомате и всё-таки спрошу, что с ней за история. Спать же невозможно иначе будет.

…Кенма фыркнул. 

 

Явно поднятый с постели художник осоловело хлопал глазами.

— Я… эээ… что? — переспросил он.

— Челюсть где? — повторил Ямамото, надвигаясь на него с угрозой. — Брал?!

Кажется, художник икнул и зевнул одновременно.

— К-какая челюсть?

Ямамото показал — какая. Судя по длине клыков и взгляду, в клубе ему так ничего и не обломилось. Художник икнул уже куда отчётливее.

— Н-нее б-б… ничего я не брал! Я даже не знаю, о чём вы говорите!

Ямамото сделал ещё один шаг вперёд. Ноздри его слегка трепетали, а глаза смотрели на художникову шею. 

— Эй, полегче, — вмешался Куроо. — В конце концов, он ещё нам картину не дорисовал.

Недовольно заворчав, Ямамото сдал немного назад.

— Челюсть вставная. Возможно, в каком-нибудь футляре, — пояснил Кенма в ответ на испуганное недоумение.

Художник активно замотал головой.

— Не брал! Даже не видел!.. Не ешьте меня, пожалуйста, — он жалобно шмыгнул носом.

Кенма с Куроо переглянулись. Можно было бы, конечно, обыскать здешнюю квартиру, но вряд ли художник врал. Да и не похож он был на злобного похитителя челюстей. 

— Ладно, чёрт с ним, поехали домой, — сказал Куроо. — Утро уже не за горами. А ты, — это художнику, — не забудь явиться как договаривались. 

Тот мелко закивал, однако Кенму посетило подозрение, что не будет у них никакого портрета, потому как слишком высока вероятность, что с наступлением утра этот деятель искусства умчит в дали дальние на первой же попутке. 

Ну и ладно.

 

— Некомата точно у нас её потерял? — спросил Кай. — Возможно, стоит позвонить Наою?

— А была ли челюсть? — задумчиво хмыкнул Куроо. — Ну, тоже вероятно. И всё же: могли мы что-то пропустить?

Молчание было ему ответом. Они обыскали дом дважды, со всем тщанием. Как можно было пропустить целую челюсть? Не иголка всё-таки. Но Куроо так просто не сдастся, Кенма знал точно. Есть в нём сильная жилка ответственности, хоть на первый взгляд и кажется, что вертел он этот мир со всеми заботами. И потом, Куроо уже по-настоящему завладело любопытство. На горизонте стала вырисовываться вероятность второй поездки к художнику, и Кенма начал потихоньку продвигаться к выходу из гостиной. Вот уж нет, с него хватит, на сегодня по крайней мере. Может, он и был тоже подвержен любопытству, но не до такой же степени.

— Кто-нибудь вообще видел у Некоматы что-то похожее? 

И вновь задумчивое молчание. Похоже, и правда время звонить Наою.

— Фукунага… — послышалось вдруг тихое и немного нерешительное. 

Все посмотрели на внезапно заговорившего Шибаяму, и тот даже голову в плечи слегка втянул от массового пристального внимания.

— Что Фукунага? — поднял бровь Куроо.

— Он вроде как больше всех крутился вокруг Некоматы.

Теперь все смотрели на Фукунагу.

— Нда-а-а… — протянул Куроо. — Ладно, попробуем. 

Он присел на корточки перед сидевшим на полу Фукунагой и поймал взгляд его по-обычному круглых глаз. 

— Слушай. Нам бы очень пригодилась твоя помощь. Ты не видел, случайно, у Некоматы такую штуку… — Куроо запнулся. Кенма почти ожидал продолжения в духе «которую в рот засовывают», но, к счастью, обошлось. — Как зубы. Зубы, только без всего остального.

Фукунага смотрел всё так же прямо и не мигая, ни тени мысли не отразилось у него на лице.

— А ты покажи ему, — предложил Яку. — Изобрази.

Куроо оскалился было, но тут же опомнился и метнул на Яку сердитый взгляд. Тот пожал плечами.

— Что? На самом деле, всегда хотел спросить…

Договорить он не успел, потому что Фукунага вдруг улыбнулся. Широко-широко.

 

Отмытая челюсть лежала на столе в комнате Куроо и Кенмы. Два ряда её длинных и острых как иглы зубов хищно поблёскивали, заметно отбивая желание даже руку протянуть.

— Чёрт возьми, оно будет являться ко мне в кошмарах, — Куроо передёрнулся. — И зачем старику этот кусок монстра?

— Именно за этим, — отозвался Кенма. 

Он наконец мог стянуть с себя платье, а главное — проклятые чулки, и в этом было счастье. Впрочем, с Куроо Кенма был отчасти солидарен: широкая, полная острых зубищ улыбка на лице Фукунаги, да ещё и в сочетании с его глазами — такое не скоро выветрится из памяти. 

— Так вот, значит, как Некомата устрашает своих недругов, — Куроо обошёл стол по кругу. — Кто бы мог подумать.

— Можешь уточнить, когда станешь отдавать.

— Знаешь, что-то расхотелось.

Избавившись от платья, Кенма упал в кресло и с наслаждением потянулся. Так бы и остаться полулежать, но чёртовы чулки. С тяжёлым вздохом он сел прямее, и потянул вниз резинку первого.

— Э-э-э! — немедленно среагировал Куроо, тут же оказавшись рядом. — Не так быстро.

— И не надоело тебе?

— Лет через сто — может быть, детка. Но не раньше, нет, не раньше.  
Куроо опустился на пол возле кресла и медленно огладил ноги Кенмы по всей длине, сверху донизу и обратно. Ритуал снятия чулок. Ну что за глупости, только Куроо мог такое придумать. Кенма поджал губы и постарался не вздрогнуть, когда пальцы Куроо прошлись по чувствительным местам под коленками.

— Только не тормози, как в прошлый раз, — буркнул он.

— Ум-хумм.

Куроо притянул Кенму поближе к себе, заставив сползти в кресле пониже, и приступил. Не спеша потянул вниз один чулок и подался вперёд, коснулся губами следа, оставшегося от резинки: раз, другой, мягко и чуть влажно. Кенма вздохнул. Куроо продолжил стягивать тонкий капрон, прослеживая его путь лёгкими поцелуями и обдавая кожу тёплыми выдохами, отчего всё сильнее хотелось ёрзать, то ли уходя от прикосновений, то ли подаваясь им навстречу. Кенма прикусил губу и чуть выгнулся. Конечно, Куроо и не думал спешить. С едва выносимой медлительностью он избавил Кенму от первого чулка и, вместо того, чтобы приняться за второй, уже с минуту кончиками пальцев поглаживал щиколотку, одновременно покрывая поцелуями коленку. Дразнил.

— Куро, — Кенма поймал его за волосы и потянул настойчиво. — Сними. Сейчас же.

— О, уже хочешь, чтобы я разделся? — Куроо усмехнулся.

— Куро! — Кенма сжал его с двух сторон коленями, звуча почти угрожающе.

Куроо рассмеялся. Нет, ну невозможно же! И каждый проклятый раз… Плавным движением освободившись от захвата, Куроо притянул Кенму к себе и поцеловал в губы. Кенма чуть прикусил его нижнюю в отместку.

— Жестокая, капризная детка, — пробормотал Куроо, очерчивая губами линию его челюсти.

Кенма зашипел, и Куроо рассмеялся громче.

Всё было как всегда, а значит — хорошо.


End file.
